The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Conventional systems may desire to poll one or more entities for data. For example, systems desiring data from a server may poll the server to see if the data is available to be transferred to the system. Unfortunately, polling techniques have been associated with various limitations.
Just by way of example, server polling may place a heavy load onto one or more resources of the server. Additionally, systems that propagate their data from a server at a slow rate may suffer from decreased functionality. Accordingly, it is desirable to effectively balance data provider load with data availability while polling for data.